


That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed)

by TheLittlestFairy



Series: Things Are Shaping Up To Be Pretty Odd [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Autumn, M/M, P!ATD song title, Snufkin goes south, Things have changed, moomin is sad, referenced lyrics, slightly older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestFairy/pseuds/TheLittlestFairy
Summary: Autumn has rolled around in Moominvalley, and Moomin is worried over Snufkin’s yearly trip south. However, he soon learns there is nothing to worry about, as things have changed for the vagabond.





	That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed)

The morning air was crisp, as it usually was this time of year. Autumn had taken its roots in Moominvalley and brought with it all its wonders. The leaves had all turned fiery and the fruits of the harvest season were splendid as always. Autumn was a beautiful season in its own right, but unfortunately Moomin could hardly enjoy it. Autumn brought many things, and this included the near end of Snufkin’s stay in Moominvalley for the year. After their summer full of love -true, true and long time coming love- Moomin couldn’t even fathom being without his beloved Snufkin. It’s true that he would be asleep for most of Snufkin’s absence, and most years he reluctantly accepted this, but this year was different. Moomins were at times worrisome creatures, and Moomin knew he’d spend all winter worrying about his love’s safety on his travels and if he’d come back on time. As he sat on the front porch of Moominhouse and pondered this, Moominmama walked out to greet him.

“Well good morning Moomin. What a lovely breeze we have.”

Moomin raised his head to smile at her, but he couldn’t hide the worry in his eyes. 

“Whatever’s the matter, dear?”

She asked, sitting down beside her son on the old wooden porch. 

“It’s autumn, mama. Snufkin’s going to leave the valley soon and I don’t know if I can handle it this year. Not after...”

Moomin trailed off, but she knew exactly what he meant. The whole valley could sense the relationship between Snufkin and Moomin, so nothing truly needed to be said from either of them. Snufkin would find a public declaration too embarrassing anyway. 

“Well, dear, how do you know things won’t be different this time around?”

“What do you mean? Snufkin always leaves for the south each winter, and I always stay here waiting for him to return.”

“And that is how it used to be, but it seems you two have a stronger bond than before. It wouldn’t hurt to ask if you could travel with him this year, Moomin.” 

“Do you really think I should ask him that, mama? And would you really let me go with him if he says yes?.”

“Of course, Moomin. You’d like the adventure. You’d get to go where everyone goes, know what everyone knows. I think it would do you both some good.”

She expressed, smiling at her eager son. She could sense how much he wanted spend every waking moment with the wanderer, and it made her heart nearly melt.

“Oh, don’t get my hopes up yet mama. I still have to ask him first.”

“Well why don’t you hurry on and do that while I make lunch.”

Mama said as she wrapped her son in a motherly embrace before getting up to go back inside. Somehow she always made everything seem like it would work out. Spirits lifted, Moomin jumped off the porch and set out to find Snufkin. 

Snufkin was fishing by his tent as he usually did each morning, so Moomin found him without trouble. Snufkin smiled and removed his hat as he saw his Moomintroll approach the camp. Moomin smiled back and went to sit beside Snufkin on the riverbank.

“Good morning, dove.”

Snufkin said, kissing his cheek softly. Moomin’s ears flapped in delight at the gesture. My, how enamored he was for that green gentleman. The light of his life, even in the darkness. 

“Hello, Snufkin. Lovely day, isn’t it?”

“Yes, indeed. Soon all the leaves will begin to fall I think. What a pity, they were exceptionally pretty this year.”

Snufkin stated, placing his hat back on his head and sticking his fishing pole into the soft dirt. Moomin’s smile had already disappeared and was replaced with a distraught look. Snufkin cocked his head at this, unsure of what was troubling the troll.

“Anything the matter, Moomin?”

He asked, not thinking too much of it. Moomins did tend to fret over simple things every now and then.

“Well it’s just that... Snufkin I... Oh, I’m not quite sure how to go about this.” 

Moomin admitted, tail flicking with nervous energy. Now Snufkin was concerned. Moomin seemed troubled by something not so simple.

“Whatever it is, I’m here for you. You know you can tell me anything, dove.”

Snufkin encouraged, hoping to coax his troubles out.

“Snufkin, I know you’re going to leave for the south soon, as you do each year, but I’m really struggling with it this time around. I love you so so much and now that we’re together, I don’t know if I can bear to see you go. I know you promise to come back the first day of spring and I know I can sleep through the winter but I’m sure I’ll be up the whole time worrying about you. Your alone time is very important to you and of course I will always respect that but I must know... could I come with you this year?”

Moomin let it all spill out, refusing to look Snufkin in the eyes as he did so. He hoped he made enough sense in his rambling and that Snufkin wouldn’t think of him as too clingy or fretful. Snufkin was quiet for a few unbearably long moments, and Moomin was on the verge of panicking. 

“You know what, just... never mind. Forget I said anything, Snuf. I know it was wrong of me.”

Moomin squeaked out, voice quivering with the promise of tears. He mentally kicked himself for putting Snufkin through this knowing full well that he would never say yes. Even still, the inevitable rejection hurt the troll.

“Alright, Moomintroll.”

Moomin froze, finally turning to look at Snufkin, eyes full of confusion and a dash of hope. Surely he didn’t mean...?

“Of course my space is dear to me, but you should know by now that you are even dearer. I wouldn’t enjoy my winter travels nearly as much if I knew we’d both be missing each other so terribly. I love coming back to Moominvalley each spring to be reunited with you, but I think this would be an exciting adventure.” 

Snufkin explained, color flushing his face as he did so. Moomin stared in disbelief before a wide smile spread across his face. 

“Oh, darling, do you mean it?! Can I really go with you?” 

“Yes, my dove. Things have changed for me. I don’t think I want to be without you this winter.” 

Moomin let out a cry of joy before pouncing on Snufkin, giving him a tight, warm hug. They both laughed as they fell backwards on the grass, holding each other and feeling a new sense of relief and also excitement for their upcoming journey.

——————————————

Everyone gathered in the Moominhouse that late autumn morning. Moominmama wanted to make a large breakfast before Moomin and Snufkin’s departure. The two creatures had expressed they were going south together this winter, much to the delight of the Moomin parents and the dismay of Little My.

“I don’t see why Moomin gets to go on a grand adventure while the rest of us have to sleep all winter. How boring!” 

She complained, crossing her arms and glaring at Moomin. Moominmama laughed as she and Snorkmaiden set the table. 

“Now My, you like sleeping dear. You’re always the last one to get up.”

“No I’m not, Sniff is the last one to get up each spring. What a lazy bones!”

She countered, which got a laugh out of everyone except Sniff, who only sighed at My’s insult as he took his seat at the table. Everyone shared a lovely breakfast as Moominpapa told stories of his childhood travels. 

“Now Moomin, don’t get into too much trouble you hear?”

Papa warned, but there was no real seriousness to it. 

“I promise I won’t papa! We’re going to have lots of fun and I’ll tell you all about it when we get back in the spring!” 

Moomin assured, grabbing Snufkin’s hand as he said so. Snufkin smiled softly and nodded his head. 

“Well Moomin, we best be on our way. The snow could start any minute now. We don’t want to get caught in it.”

Snufkin said as he stood up from the table, thanking Moominmama for the lovely pancake breakfast.

“You all take care now. We’ll be thinking of the valley.”

Snufkin added as he and Moomin hoisted their backpacks full of only the necessities. This, of course, included extra jars of Moominmama’s jam. A few more hugs and goodbyes were shared and Moomin and Snufkin were out the door, walking down the path that would soon lead out of Moominvalley and into the rest of their journey. Side by side, they strolled along, excitement hardly containable. Snufkin pulled out his harmonica and played a familiar tune, one that Moomin knew the words to. 

“Things are shaping up to be pretty odd~”

He started, and together they went on their way, knowing that things had indeed changed, but that was ok. They felt the same, after all. Two hearts hopelessly bound to each other on this journey they were always meant to share.

**Author's Note:**

> And so we’ve reached the end of this series yayyyy! Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this, as I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for sticking around to the end, and here’s to more works in the future :)


End file.
